The present invention relates generally to a protective helmet, and more particularly to a protective sport helmet for use in the game of lacrosse.
Helmets for use in a variety of different sporting events, as well as for a variety of different recreational activities, are well known. The known primary purpose of these helmets is to protect a wearer""s head from injury in the event that a force is directed thereat. Thus, a principal objective of helmets for use in any activity or sport is user safety. In fact, government and/or other standards exist that govern the performance of helmets intended for certain activities when subjected to certain forces.
Helmets used by those engaged in certain sports typically have a hard outer shell that covers some type of energy-absorbing material. The hard outer shell of most sport helmets is typically comprised of a plastic material. The outer shell typically covers an expanded inner layer that lies between the outer shell and the wearer""s head. The inner layer is intended to absorb energy in the event it becomes necessary in order to minimize the energy transmitted to a wearer""s head. One known material for inner layers is polystyrene, which absorbs energy by developing multiple micro-fractures throughout its structure. However, once a polystyrene helmet develops micro-fractures it ceases to provide impact protection (i.e., such helmets are unusable after a single impact).
Football helmets, for example, typically have a dense polyethylene outer shell that covers polypropylene pads capable of absorbing multiple impacts. Other helmets, such as those used by soldiers, typically have a metal or composite shell; that is able to protect a soldier""s head from certain types of high-energy impacts.
It is also well known, that current protective helmets do not provide a high degree of comfort. This is principally because the helmet itself and the inner lining are designed principally for safety purposes and not for comfort. As such they can be relatively heavy and cumbersome. Moreover, in order to provide sufficient safety and protection, many helmets forgo certain functional features that may be desirable in certain activities.
Helmets also typically have a retention system to secure the helmet in proper position on the user""s head. The straps commonly used for typical sport helmets are difficult to adjust, resulting in the helmets being improperly positioned and, thus, providing limited protection. Moreover, the straps can also cause discomfort for the user""s chin as well as limiting the range of motion of a wearer""s head.
It would thus be desirable to provide a helmet that provides an appropriate balance between user safety and user comfort.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a protective sport helmet that provides improved comfort to a wearer as compared to current protective helmets.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a protective helmet for use in the game of lacrosse that is more comfortable than current lacrosse helmets.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective helmet that is more durable and has increased strength as compared to current protective helmets.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a protective helmet that allows for increased range of motion for a chin strap and thus improved fit and comfort to a wearer as well as increased safety.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a protective helmet that allows for improved peripheral vision for a wearer.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a protective helmet that allows for better hearing capabilities while the helmet is being worn.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a protective sport helmet with increased ventilation.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a protective helmet that creates less noise than current helmet design.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a protective helmet that provides improved protection to the back or base of a wearer""s neck during use.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a protective helmet than can be easily modified to accommodate heads of varying sizes.
In accordance with the above and other objects of the present invention, a protective sport helmet is provided. The helmet is intended for use in contact sports, such as lacrosse, and includes a hard shell portion. The hard shell portion is constructed so as to provide protection to a wearer""s head. The inner side of the hard shell portion includes a lining portion that is secured thereto. A chin strap portion is included for attachment to the hard shell portion at a plurality of attachment points. The hard shell portion includes a ledge portion that extends generally forwardly therefrom. A visor portion is secured to the hard shell portion and overlies the ledge portion. A facemask portion is secured to both the hard shell portion and the ledge portion in order to improve the structural integrity of the helmet.
In accordance with another object of the present invention, the helmet includes raised chin strap attachment points that allow the straps to rotate thereon, while remaining attached to increase the range of motion of a wearer""s head. The helmet further includes three elongated ear holes to improve ventilation as well as to allow the wearer to hear better during use. Additionally, the helmet includes an inner lining having a removable portion that allows the helmet to be easily sized for different wearers. The inner lining includes a laminate layer in contact with the wearer""s head that provides moisture management/wicking characteristics.